Im's Identity
by GrenkyoH
Summary: The Five Elders are believed to be the rulers of the world, in reality though they answer to the a man named Im, but he wasn't always Im. I'm a bad writer


'thinking'

"talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor do I own Naruto. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and (Studio) Pierrot**

"Ah, Im-sama" one of the Five Elders said as Im walked up the stairs and sat on the Empty Throne. The Elders kneeled down before him.

"Have you decided which "light" needs to be extinguished..." another began

"...From history this time?" a third one continued

"If so, share the name with us!" a fourth one said

"Monkey D. Luffy has still to become a real threat, but he has amassed many followers and proceeds to grow more powerful. He shall not be allowed to rise any further, he must be eliminated before it's too late" Im said

800 years. For 800 years he ruled the World Government from behind the scenes, manipulating many events, while maintaining the balance and now it was about to be undone by some insolent brat that dared challenge it. A brat that survived by dumb luck and shouldn't even have reached the New World alive. He was a God, even the Five Elders listen to him and he will definitely not be defeated by some worthless punk, that thought he could become the King of Pirates. In his mind Monkey D. Luffy was just a child barely out of his diapers, someone who had not grasped the true horrors that plagued this and any other world, but also someone who reminded him of himself. With those thoughts he remembered his past live.

"Why... why did you do this" he asked someone, bruised and cut up, while the village around him burned

"Why? You ask me why?" This village cost my family everything and you ask me why, Naruto?' another person, who was barely faring any better answered

"It didn't have to be this way, I thought you were over it, when you killed Itachi, Sasuke."

"Oh, but it has, this village was filled with arrogance and greed, it couldn't get enough and would have continued until there was nothing to take anymore, your own treatment is proof of it and you still defend it… it led to my clan getting desperate, because the didn't get what they deserved. They betrayed their Madara for peace and yet they were ostracised, because of something only one of them did. It took and took and never gave back, while Itachi was framed for following orders and protecting this damned village, now do me a favor and die!" the attacker lifted his sword and swung it down

"..." he said nothing as he closed his eyes and awaited his end

When he opened his eyes he was in an unknown place, where he saw many people with weird clothing surrounding him and staring at him intently. Through his past experiences he flinched slightly. 'Am I still alive?'

"Where, where am I?" he asked

"You're in Loguetown, sir" answered a young boy

'Okay, thank you for the information, young one' when he tried to stand up, he felt pain from where he assumed he was cut and saw a large slash going from his shoulder downwards, still bleeding

"You should probably go to the hospital, that wound doesn't look good and it certainly won't just heal itself" 'Why hasn't it healed already, Kurama should have already' said an elderly man

"Yes, you're right, can you tell me where the hospital is?"

"Of course, please follow me." the made their way to the hospital, where his wound was treated. After a while he found out that he was outside of the Elemental Nations and it took its time to get accustomed to the new lifestyle. He saw changes in his appearance, his hair turned red, grow much longer and lost all its spikiness and he noticed his eyes getting red and gained a circle, it reminded him of the Sharingan and strangely he could even see better with it, though he would probably never know why it looked like that, perhaps one of his parents was the descendant of an Uchiha.

Anyway he also made new friends and continued to train so he could protect said friends and it definitely wasn't a mistake, because there came war. A war with the purpose of bringing down a kingdom, a war he was forced into, when people discovered he had a wide range of abilities and battle experience. He was reluctant at first, but when he saw what the country did to its own people, he remember his life in Konoha and he was sure they would do worse to their enemies, so he decided it was for the best, ironically it seemed his own side wasn't much better. In fact some of them were even worse, but he couldn't do anything against it without proof, less he got severely punished, perhaps even executed and grudgingly fought by their side.

During the war he lost many of his friends, among them some he saw as a little brother, who unknowing to anyone other then himself gave him Eternal Youth, while sacrificing his own life in the process, an ability he gained when eating a so-called Devil Fruit, his giving him the ability to literally perform an operation on anything in a radius by his choice. He called the fruit the Ope Ope no Mi. Saddened by the loss of his friends and brother, he swore to himself that he would end the war as fast as possible. It didn't really work and the war would go on for almost a whole century.

During the war he met five men, the leaders of his faction, which consisted of the alliance of twenty kingdoms. These men, that stopped aging like him through various experiments, would later become known as the Five Elders. When he approached them about the actions of some of their own, they said that they couldn't take care of it, because they needed everyone to fight, since the enemy was much better organized and trained and he also had no evidence, so he would receive punishment the next time. He was furious about it, but decided to collect evidence and to convince them with his charisma and the help of many witnesses among his comrades, that they were no better than those they fought, if they could not even control their own vile people. They listened to him and agreed to look into the matter, what they found out disgusted them and since the guilty ones were executed, it was only a matter of time before it would become public and it did. The lower ranking ones decided because Naruto was the only one who had the courage to go against the higher ups and decided he was more fit to be their leader. During that time he became colder and more serious to bear the responsibility of leadership.

He supposedly died in a fight against the other side, causing the Five Elders to resume their old position, they however knew he somehow survived, being left in a coma, but couldn't tell anyone, because they could lose their position and he, in his state wasn't ready to assume it anyhow. When he awoke he decided to aid their side discreetly, but saw that there were some who still committed atrocities, who were not apprehended, because most of the kings and their followers thought after all the fighting it was better to make an example of their foes, despite their own mistakes and he was unable to change their opinion, since they in their radical view might label him a traitor and kill him, not to mentioned that he didn't want to reveal himself, because they would accuse him of being an imposter, which would bring about the same result. When the war finally ended, the Five Elders were chosen to rule their new order that they called the World Government.

When he angrily confronted them again, they showed remorse for the actions of their subordinates, but he still questioned their authority, while they reluctantly agreed that he was a better leader and should lead them, since he in his better judgement could do what was needed without crossing certain lines. They could still make important decisions, if the situation demanded it. He said he couldn't step into the public, nor could he take their spot, due to them being elected and it was better in his opinion to officially have not one, single ruler, but to divide their power, so they agreed to him giving them orders and they were to rule in his stead, whilst advising him to bring stability.

The more decision needed to be made the more they respected him since he always chose the best course of action with the least bloodshed, while still being ruthless when need be. He left his past behind to not let his personal experience affect his decisions and forsook his old name, taking on the name Im or Ym, based on Ymir, the first living being in Norse Mythology, befitting the de facto ruler of the world. He decided to have them erase the history of the war, resulting in what would come to be called the 'Void Century' in the future. They couldn't however avoid the establishment of the Celestial Dragon System, since that would cause a civil war, especially when they were still weak from the war. Over the centuries some people were close to discovering his identity, such as Rocks D. Xebec, Gol D. Roger and his crew, Edward Newgate. The only one other than himself and the Five Elders to actually know it, was his personal attendant.

Marshall D. Teach, the son of Rocks D. Xebec by rape, was just as much of a threat, though Monkey D. Luffy did not yet realize his potential and must never be given the chance to.

"I know that you regret the Ohara Incident, but you know as well as I do, that the events of the Void Century shall never be known to the world or the order and by extension the 'peace', that was founded on the blood of millions will be disturbed" in his mind the 'peace' they achieved was worth all the sacrifices of the last 800 years and should the history ever become public, they will eventually find out about him and begin to doubt the World Governments leadership and question its principles and already cruel methods.

"You are dismissed" he chose to ignore the low growl he heard from one of them, as they left the room. In that moment he promised that he will not let some kid disrupt the balance he swore to protect, not even if he had to become the devil himself and Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go back on his promises, even if he goes by another name now.

Author Note:

This story is just a One-Shot with the potential to sequels and prequels, if you find it bad, you're welcome to give constructive criticism and feel free to do your own stories based on this one. I do not plan on going further with this, as it is just a small encouragement for other potential writers and a test product since I never published something on this site. But who knows, maybe I will continue or rewrite this some day.


End file.
